bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
hi all--dude 18:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) hi.--dude 18:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that thing you sent me. I appreciate it. Editing I can be able to edit anything I know in the BIONICLE Universe. If you need anything edited, just leave me any messages. Awesome I have to admit, you are an awesome admin. (Admin means administrator incase you didnt know) I'll see if I can find something to edit right away. (I haven't got a name for the wiki but call me Geluwarrior) Question On the biological information part of each character, is there an edit there, because in the Gahlok Va section, someone put in "Pronounciation: Gah-Kock Vah" instead of Gah-Lock Vah. Okay dude I thought that the public could use it but there must have been a spelling error. Okay I get it now. Never knew anything about codes. By the way, you can keep sending me messages. But don't on Saturday. That's my break day. Hey Mata Nui It's me again, Geluwarrior. Just remember, you can leave me any messages for editing the wiki and no edits tomorrow. Geluwarrior Back It's just me, Geluwarrior. I had to come up to my own house. As I said last time, leave messages and tomorrow, day off. Geluwarrior A bit of editing finished for you Hey Mata Nui. I finished editing the Iruini, Pouks and Bomonga page. And by the way, I read the profile. What time is it in Sweden? Because I'm from Scotland in the UK and I wanted to ask. I can be able to chat to you tomorrow. But no editing. Geluwarrior P.S. Sorry the repeats about day off tomorrow. You didn't answer the others. I can do a bit of editing I haave done a bit of editing. It's the Electricity Shield Set Info. Mata Nui, is there an edit part anywhere for Malum, because he appears in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. It's the part when Click goes underground and tells the other Scarabax (or bug things) that the Skrall and Bone Hunters are attacking and Click makes all the Scarabax into a monster figure and it's looks like Malum and actually is Malum. Because the claws of the Monster's is actually Malum's. The same with the head. It is actually Malum. Geluwarrior By the way I have a low battery on my laptop so I have to go. Geluwarrior the story on bionicle.com has its last up date ya its last update was added today its called destiny. --dude 15:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) o ok --dude 16:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Back Hey Mata Nui. Is it okay if you let me sign up into the wiki? I tried last time and it didn't work. And I can do a lot of editing today. Geluwarrior Okay Thanks dude. I can only this Saturday and the Saturday after 2 weeks. Geluwarrior Can't sign up somehow I tried to make an account and it won't let me make one. It keeps saying, "Unable to create account" or something like that. I'm not blaming you, I was just wondering why that isn't working. Geluwarrior Okay I'll try again I'll try at 22:10pm today. Geluwarrior It won't work I tried just there and there is something wrong. Geluwarrior Hova? Someone has created two articles called Toa Hova and Hova nui. I belive that's a fan fiction thing, but I'm not sure if it's not a 2010 thing. User:Botar22 (I forgot to sign in) Hey Mata Nui I tried again and it didn't work. I'll try just now. Geluwarrior I'll try that I don't really care for the user name I wanted. I'll put in Bohrokfan48 Geluwarrior P.S. If I get the account, you can call me Bohrokfan Nope I tried and it keeps saying, "Unable to create resgistration" Geluwarrior/Bohrokfan